Tenkai Knights: Nxt! Knights
Tenkai Knights: Nxt! Knights Tenkai Knights: Nxt! Knights is a fanfiction story written by Axolotl of the Light on the portal fanfiction.net. It was published on January 10, 2015. Overview Arc 1: Three years after the defeat of Vilius, a new group of kids inherit the cores of the Tenkai Knights when evil once again threatens the balance of both worlds. Can they learn to work together and become an even greater legend than their senior Knights, or will cooperation prove too much to handle? * Chapter 1: Wolves (Out 11.1.2015) * Chapter 2: Fragments of a Dragon (Out 17.1.2015) * Chapter 3: Warrior of Stealth (Out 24.1.2015) * Chapter 4: TBA * Chapter 5: TBA Arc 2: Arc 3: Arc 4: Story Here Characters The Senior Knights Guren Ougami Now 14 years old, and a second year middle schooler of Benham Middle School. He is the original core holder of the Knight, Braven. Seiran Washizaki Now 14 years old, and a second year middle schooler of Benham Middle School. He is the original core holder of the Knight, Tributon. Chuki Hachisuka Now 15 years old in this story, and a third year middle schooler of Benham Middle School. He is the original core holder of the Knight, Lydendor. Tokusa Kameyama Now 13 years old in the story, and a first year middle schooler of Benham Middle School. He is the original core holder of the Knight, Valorn. Gen Inukai Now 14 years old, and a second year middle schooler of Benham Middle School. He is the original core holder of the Knight, Dromus. The Nxt! Knights Akira Akagami He is 11 years old, and is in fifth grade. He has inherited the core of Braven. He is full of energy, a little dense, usually good-natured, competitive, and friendly. The others, including both seniors and peers, will often compare him to Guren, wondering how he could have possibly been Guren's successor. He has a (friendly?) rivalry with his cousin, Daisuke Kurogami. Daisuke Kurogami He is 11 years old, and is in fifth grade. He has inherited the core of Dromus. He is usually quiet in nature but is talkative when provoked. Easily irked or irritated, it is hard for him to control his frustration. When calm, he is cautious, observant, and secretly unsure of his true strength. Haruto Kiirohachi He is 10 years old, and is in fourth grade. He has inherited the core of Lydendor. He is quiet and kind of withdrawn, but probably the most down-to-earth. He has a somewhat deadpan way of talking, especially to peers, he does have a sense of humor. He has a strong admiration for his seniors, especially Chuki and Gen who are regular students at his family's dojo. Kiyoshi Aogame He is 8 years old. Michi Aogame He is 12 years old. Other Tenkie Technically, it is the Tenkai Dragon. After the Last Great Battle of Quarton, the amalgamation of all those that were lost have been reconstructed into a sort of "mini dragon" because of the two Keys. Since it is only a fragment of the Tenkai Dragon, it cannot live on Quarton anymore without the Dragon Cubes. Daisuke and Akira describe it as a sort of "spirit animal." Akira gave it its name. Evil Quartonians Jyag ??? ??? ???